madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Cooties/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- ---- Scene I : The Penguins Habitat Skipper: Now for today’s training, I thought we mixed it up with a little treat from the land of the rising sun. Private: Ooh, long island! Kowalski: Actually Japan. Also known as Nippon which in the native tongue means some origin, thus…. Skipper: Kowalski, put a quarter in the showoff jar please? Private jiggles the jar and Kowalski puts a quarter in it. Skipper: Now as I was saying, Today we…. Rico: Gwaawaa Rico regurgitates a sumo wig. Rico: hai! Sumo! (claps once) Skipper: Correctamando!! Marlene appears. Marlene: Hey guys! Guys! Check this out. ... I found these leaves by the fence that are like organic moisturizers. Marlene wipes the leaves on her face like moisturizers. Marlene: Ahah. Yes, Uhuh. They have this oil on them; they really make your coat shine. Marlene hands it to Private, Private wipes some to his face. Private: Ooh, I am a little dull sometimes. Kowalski: Here, let me give it a go Kowalski rubs a little on his face. Kowalski: Raising, tingly. Ooh, refreshing. Rico bumps Kowalski. Rico: Hoo! Rico rubs the leaves on his armpit and then his body. Rico: Huh,! Hewe! Whoowahabawaaa!!!!!! Skipper: If everyone’s finish with their beauty treatments. Can we sumo now? Kowalski, Private and Rico stands tall, Rico eats the leaves. Rico: (chews) Num, num, num, num Scene II : The Lemur Habitat Alice is talking to some children. Alice: Alright! Fun time’s over. Back to the bus. Kids acting mean to Alice like paper ball spitting and two kids put a paper with eyes on her butt. Alice: Eh! A kid with an orange shirt and kid with blue green shirt giggle. Julien sips while Maurice gives a massage using his feet. Julien: Oh, Maurice, (burps) tanning the mask is so punishing with burden of my ridiculous awesomeness and such things. Mort tries to touch Julien’s feet but instead he lands on the floor. Mort: Ahhhhh (while falling) Oh! Maurice: Heavy hangs the head and wears the crown Kid #1: Cooties!! Julien: Say what now? Kid #2: No! No! Get away from me!! Kid gets touch by a female kid. Kid #2: Ahh!! Cooties!! You gave me cooties!! Julien stares at the kids. Boys: No!! No!! Kid runs around while getting chased by a girl. Julien: Nevah, evah, I have seen such terrah in my toes!! Mort suddenly hugs the toes. Julien: Mort! Must you make bad go to the worse. Julien kicks Mort off his feet. Mort: Weeeee!!!!!!!! Scene III : The Penguins Habitat (Exterior) The penguins are about to sumo. Skipper: Rico. Rico: Hoi! Hah!! Haiiii!!! Grr... Rico stomps twice and claps once. Skipper: Kowalski. Kowalski is looking at his whiteboard and writing. Kowalski: According to the circumference of my belly, victory is mine. (stomps his feet once) Skipper: Private. Private lets the sumo match begin by waving his fan. Rico: Waaaaaa…!!! Kowalski: Grrrrraaa…!!! Rico/Kowalski: Ahhhhh!!!!! They are about to bump each other when Mort lands between them. Mort: Oowwwwww!!!!! Private: I think that maybe a penalty? But I’m not sure who gets it. Private scratches his head and Julien and Maurice sneaks in the penguins’ habitat while grabbing some of their stuff. Skipper: Hey!! Julien: Huh? Julien drops the items while the penguins spring into action. Julien: Oh, hello neighbors. I am needing to be borrowing some of your gadgets, gizmos and whuzits Maurice: Seems the humans are spreading something called, Cooties. Julien: Yes! Julien jumps on Skipper’s head. Julien: Which is why we’re needing your sciencey things to keep the royal body strong and you cootiness. Julien finds some leaves on the floor and picks one up. Julien: Ooh!! These are quite nice for my kingly crown, ya. That’s nice.... And so borrowing is Uh ,ok. Yes... Julien sees kids running and yelling. Julien: Ahhh!!!! There they are!!!! Run for your lives, the spreader!! Kids: Aaahhhhhh!!!!! Kid #3: She gave me cooties! He bumps a larger kid. Larger kid: Ewww... Now I got it!! Skipper: Great barrier relief! Skipper removes Julien from his head. Julien: Now do you see as your beloved king, I order you to do your civic duty to protect my royal high…… Mort: And say I’m in!! Mort hugs Julien’s tail and wraps around his body Skipper: Kowalski, cootie analysis. Kowalski: Judging by the anguish cries of the boy children .It appears the female spread the virus by the mean touch Private: Wait! You mean if I touch a girl, I could get cooties. Kowalski: Odds are somewhere between to …far absolutely or. Absolutely Private: Huah... Private faints and suddenly asks. Private: What are cooties exactly? Julien: And yeah, more importantly how will we be knowing which of the girls are having them? Marlene can be seen tickling Burt. Marlene: Oh, aren’t you just a precious pachyderm... (while itching) Ha! Ow ,Huh Julien: The otter has the cooties!! Skipper slightly hits King Julien. Skipper: Shush! We have to watch Burt for symptoms. For all we know, Marlene's already infected him. Looks in the scope as Burt scratches his head. Penguins/Lemurs: COOTIES!! Julien: (panics) They have the cooties!! What should I do, what I do!! The penguins disappeared as King Julien turns to them Julien: Wait, wait, I am having a storm inside my brainy parts. First! We’ll...huh...oh...ah... Ok now that is just rude when you haven’t heard of the storm called “Genius”, my plan. Marlene appears while Maurice and Mort point from behind. Marlene: What ya doing? Julien: Oh!!... Nothing... eh... just you know screaming in terror. ... hehe ... Julien looks at Marlene in terror. Julien: Gi..gi... gir... GIRL!!!! Marlene: Uh... yeah... Hey! Could you do me a favor? I got this rash... Julien dodges Marlene. Marlene: ...could you ju... I just want… Julien: (says very fast) The otter got the cooties! Yeah the otter got the cooties, everyone run cause the otter has the cooties! Ah!! Ya got the cooties!!! Ah ya got the cooties!! Gagagagaga!!! Julien rides on Maurice. Julien: Keep your cuckoo cooties away from me!! Mort take one for the team. Julien gives Mort to Marlene. Mort: I’m sacrifisyo. Julien: Onward Maurice, we must find someone to protect us….. by us I mean me… Julien and Maurice leave. Marlene: Okay, fine. I can take hint. Marlene drops Mort on the floor as Mort begins itching and got caught on a rope. Mort: Ow! Scene IV : The Penguins HQ (Interior) Skipper: QUARANTINE!! Skipper puts Mort in a box. Skipper: Now look, if we don’t put a lid on this thing we could looking a replay at the loudening outrage. Kowalski: The pandaemic!! Oh my scars and garters Skipper: Kowalski, language. Private’s present. Kowalski: Skipper, Marlene was in our habitat today. We can all be infected and not even knowing Kowalski, Private and Rico panics. Skipper slaps them making Kowalski’s mask get off. Kowalski breaths deeply and grabs Rico’s mask. Rico regurgitates a fish bowl, makes vomiting sounds thrice. Skipper: None of us are itching, so obviously none of us have cooties Private: Alright! well. That’s a relief. Oi, what’s this? Mm... Private itches slightly. Skipper notices. Skipper: QUARANTINE!! Skipper puts Private in the Quarantine box, Private sits on Mort. Private: (sadly) Oh dear. Scene V : The Gorilla Exhibit Bing: You wish to have us protect you from what now gababu? Marlene: Hey! Can someone get my back? Julien: Oh, hey Marlene….. Maurice/Julien: COOTIES!! AH!! Maurice and Julien run away. Marlene speaks while scratching. Marlene: Ahah... Ahah...ha... ha... ha... ahah ah haha... yeah.... Bada and Bing leave. Scene VI : The Chimpanzee Habitat Mason: Ha! King me. Julien jumps from nowhere. Julien: The otter has the cooties!! Mason: Wrong king. Julien: Be afraid! She’s coming. The cootie otter that’s who. She will touch you, then you will have the cooties too... Marlene: Guys! Julien: Oh, hey Marlene. How’s it... WAH! Julien runs away. Marlene: I could use a hand, actually all four.... If just get your fingers... in the Mason: Ugh! Would you please take your contagious cooties in self-quarantine!! Marlene: Contagious? My cooties? Is that why I am itching? Marlene realizes she has cooties Marlene : 'Oh No!! I have cooties!! Fade out. Scene VII : The Souvenir Shop Fade in. Julien and Maurice are covering the door with plush animals ''Julien begins itching vigorously. '''Julien: Ugh. Ah. eh. okay. It’s here... where the bravery has start... Maurice, you will be like the famous Davy Crockett of the Alamo... I will be the guy nobody ever heard of... because he lived Maurice: Ohoww….right..Davy Crocke—What!! Scene VIII: The Penguins HQ The clock ticks as the penguins react to every tick. Skipper watched Kowalski and Rico in suspicion while Kowalski and Rico crave to itch. Mort: It’s quiet…too quiet…. Kowalski says to himself in his thought. Kowalski (vo): Don’t scratch the beak! Don’t scratch the beak....ugh.. Skipper suspects Kowalski being in discomfort and says to himself in his mind. Skipper (vo): Look at him, he’s just crawling with cooties. Kowalski (vo): Maybe, a little baby scratch.... No no.. Don’t scratch the beak Kowalski itches his beak. Kowalski: Aih!! Ah Alilulala!!.... Kowalski continues scratching, Skipper suspects him having cooties. Kowalski turns to Skipper with guilt. Kowalski: Oh... Skipper: QUARANTINE!! Skipper puts Kowalski in quarantine box. (Mort brags to Kowalski) Mort ''': Who’s the smart one now! '''Skipper: Now, sorry for the rubs up boys but this crisis must be contained in all cause. Rico : Gwa! Rico regurgitates a brush to scratch his back behind Skipper’s back Skipper : Anyway, you show some slighter symptoms ,has to be isolated. Right, Rico! Rico hides his brush when Skipper turned to him Rico : Ya! Tha.. right! Be isolated….! Rico regurgitates a rake to scratch his body while Skipper discusses Skipper ''': We got to think of the big picture here, protecting the entire zoo. Right, Rico! ''Rico hides the rake as Skipper turns to him '' '''Rico: Oh! Ohahaha, Yeah!! Skipper ''': Good man. '''Rico :Gwa! Rico regurgitates a cactus and begins scratching Skipper : No exception. Kowalski shows Skipper their reflection through a mirror revealing Rico itching behind Skipper’s back Rico : Ahahaha…. Skipper : Right, Rico! Skipper turns behind him and finds Rico holding a cactus Rico : Huh? Ahheheehe…. No exception… Skipper ''':QUARANTINE!! ''Cuts to the scene showing the Quarantine Box is crowded '' '''Private : I do suppose someone could scratch my toes. Skipper : Skipper’s log: My loyal men……''' ' ''Mort interrupts Mort : '''Hi,…. '''Skipper : And Mort have been infected by the calamitous— Marlene barges in saying....... Marlene : COOTIES!! (Itches hardly) Kowalski: AH! She’s gone mad! Private: Hi Marlene Marlene: Someone just scratch my back…… And what’s with the box? Marlene points to the box Skipper : Marlene! What do you….you…? Here? In our home?! How unexpected in a…a.. no way horrifying. Marlene : Ya, ya. That’s great! Look , I don’t care what kind of top secret stuff you have to do but You gotta get rid of this cooties.!!!! You can zap me with one of these…items… or…what about this one? …. Come on men get back here!! Skipper begins running from Marlene, panicking Skipper : Huhhuhuh… Marlene: Get back here!! Skipper keeps on dodging Marlene as they chase around the HQ Skipper : Huhuhu… Marlene : Ha! Argh..! N..!! Private : This could be bad time but I reeaalllyy appreciate that toe scratch. After a lot of fuss Skipper finds a bomb under one of the pillows and blows it up giving him means to escape, suddenly….. Marlene : Got ya!! Marlene slightly touches Skipper once making him pathetically whines… Skipper : I’m infected!! Let me in!! Ahihihi….(in a crying manner) Skipper attempts to get in quarantine but he doesn’t fit inside the box Marlene stares and sadly leaves the HQ, she also scratches her back on the wall Scene IX : The Otter’s Habitat She arrived in her habitat feeling lonesome. Suddenly she itches… Marlene : Huh! Eeh!! Eh! (while itching Alice : Ha?! Alice happens to pass by, noticing Marlene itching then she changes to wear a quarantine suit. She grabs Marlene and calls to her Walkie Talkie….. Alice : Code 83! I repeat ! Code 83! She turns off her Walkie Talkie….cuts to the Penguins’ HQ Scene X : The Penguins HQ (Interior) The penguins including Skipper and Mort are still in the quarantine box.. Kowalski ''': I, uh, don't want to alarm anyone, but, I went all in on the broccoli for lunch today.. '''Private : Ugh… (while getting squished) They suddenly heard a loud cry ….. Marlene ''': Ahhh!!!!!! (from far away) ' '''Private' : What was that? Skipper ': Top side! Pronto!! '' The penguins immediately gets out of the Quarantine box. Leaving Mort squashed on the floor as He scratches his little head. Scene XI :Penguins Habitat (Exterior) They went to the HQ’s exterior and they started itching. Alice sees the penguins itching and grabs them… '''Skipper : Brace yourself boys this is gonna-- Scene XII : The Veterinarian's Office Cuts to the penguins having a relaxing oatmeal bath with Marlene Skipper : Hit the spot. (relaxed)… Oh! Yeah……Haa…. Kowalski : This oatmeal bath seems to be curing our cooties. Rico : Arg.. Mmm. Rico tastes the oatmeal. ' '''Skipper: 'Marlene, I feel we owe you an apology. '''Marlene: Okay, go ahead... Skipper: We owe you. Which means you'll get it at some future date... When's your birthday? A vet observes the leaves they found by Marlene’s habitat Veterinarian: No doubt about it… Poison Ivy. Kowalski overhears about this. Kowalski : Poison Ivy! Private : Which is not cooties. Is it? Kowalski : No, in fact it would be Marlene’s so-called moisturizing plant. Marlene ': Oh, so the stuff I thought was gonna help. Actually that my friends is ironic Ahah The penguins looks angrily at Marlene '''Marlene : '''Whoopsies! Aheehee…… ''Rico pokes Marlene on the bottom '''Rico : Grr… ' Marlene' : 'I’m sorry. ' Private : Shouldn’t, ah? Tell Julien the cootie truth..? 'Skipper ': Ehh…. Don’t rush Private. Scene XIII : The Souvenir Shop The scene cuts to the Souvenir Shop King Julien and the other zoo animals itches King Julien : Uh……. (itches ) …. Curse... you... COOOOOOOOOOTIEEEEESSS!!!!.......... The scene fades to black….. Category:Transcripts